Leaving The Only Home You Know
by LadySliverlitaRosezina
Summary: Long Summary Inside. Read carefully! Youko/Sereana, on Hiatus
1. Kouga

Leaving the Only Home You Know

Summary: Eight years have passed since Kouga raped Starzen and he is back to claim her as a mate. Enraged that she is not there, he takes it out on Dosha, Saki, and Kariti. Seeing the damage that has been done Starzen makes the most hardest decision she has ever had to make; to leave Sengoku for ten years and when she is strong enough face Kouga at a later time. They settle in a place called Makai; where all demons call home. Things are fine until Kouga showed up in Makai and found her. Not wanting to be raped again she flees into the middle of the forest where she bumps into Youko Kurama, who saves her and treats her wounds. Starzen falls for Youko and he for her. Love is in the air but will something or someone threaten to come in-between the two young lover?

Pairings: Starzen/Youko, bits of Kuroune/Dosha

* * *

Rating: PG for the start of the story but I will give a warning if it gets to be really violent - which it is, language, sexual innuendo etc…

Disclaimer: I hate this part but I own the plot, Starzen, Dosha, Saki, and Kariti, Tabby. I don't own Makai, Sengoku, Kouga, Youko, Kuroune, Yomi and the music that will be used later on.

_Kouga's surprise attack and Starzen's Decision_

" We must leave this place." Starzen cried, as she saw her sisters bleeding extremely bad. It was early morning when she came home to see her sister and home in total chaos. The place smelled of wolves and anger. She knew the scent and prayed that her guess was wrong. "Who did this to you?" she asked kneeling down to her oldest sister Melandosha who was nursing a deep gash on her stomach. "It was Kouga and his pack, he came looking for you. He still thinks that you are his rightful mate because of what he did. I told him that what he did was a crime and that you will never be his mate he got mad and attacked us." she said the wound on her stomach was healing.

"Starzen are you okay?" she asked With tears in her eyes she said "Saiya ninua-san disou aucata wyaila?"(1) Dosha replied "I will be fine and so will Sakartaliya and Kairitus." On the other side of the forest, Sesshomaris and Inuyashaus heard the sounds of three very loud high pitched screams. _I hope nothing bad has happened to the girls. _they thought to themselves. "I don't want to say here anymore." Starzen cried out in hurt tears. "Why?" Saki and Kariti asked. Starzen couldn't give a reply.

Ever since their parents passing she blamed herself and the New Moonairan Counsel (2) for everything that has happened to them. "I don't understand Zen-chan, why do you want to leave?" Saki asked. "I think the reason why she wants to leave is because of what just happened to us and what happened to her when she was five years old, I'm right aren't I?" Melandosha asked. "Saiya." was her only reply. They all agreed on the idea of leaving the place of their father's birth. They begun to pack their things, when Melandosha turned to Starzen and said "You know that Sessho-kun and Inu-kun will want to know why we are leaving right?"

Nodding her head, she started thinking on who to tell first and how? "You should find Inu-kun and tell him first and then have him to tell Sessho-kun what's going on." Kariti told her. Starzen looked at her sister with joyful eyes and said "thank you." They said to her "your welcome" and with that she left to find her brothers so she could tell them the bad news.

(1)- Saiya ninua-san disou aucata wyaila?- Moonairan for "Yes big sister I'm fine what about you? (and every one else)

(2)- the New Moonairan Counsel is a group of people that are below the members of the Royal Family. The members never stay the same and they are responsible for some of the rules that are passed that concern the royal family. In Starzen's cause they have a lot to do with Kouga and the deaths of their parents. Their involvement will grow as the story goes on.

~Please Review~


	2. Saying Goodbye

Sliverlita: Hello everyone!!!! I'm here to tell you that If you are looking for the Summary and the Disclaimer. Go back and read the first chapter of the story.

_Saying Goodbye_

Starzen walked through the forest in search of her brothers. _I wonder where they could be? _she thought to herself. She knew where Sessho was but she didn't have enough time to go to him and tell everything that has happened. _It takes three days to reach the Kingdom of Moon in the west (1) and I can't afford that damn wolf finding me at any cost. _she thought to herself. Starzen was deep in thought till they were interrupted by three male voices. She looked up to see her baby brother and two other demons talking. "You can't be related to her it's just no way." said the young lighting demon. He was a few inches taller than Inu-yasha, long black hair with two white zigzag streaks on both sides.

His face strong and he carried an air of nobility but his eyes were electric blue and full of disbelief. The young demon wore a electric blue and white horai and pants that were same blue color just a shade darker. "I'm telling you guys the truth she really is my sister." Inu-yasha said getting upset some. "If she really is you sister prove it." said a young fire demon. He was a few inches shorter than his friend, his hair was long and deep orange color with a red tint that he wore in a low ponytail. His face was carried a strong-willed nature to it and his eyes were sea-green and full of determination. He had on the same type of clothes as his friend the only different was that his orange and white.

Starzen figured that they were questioning him on if the two of them are related or not. "Okay I will prove it to ya." he said. Inu-yasha turned around to see his sister stand a couple of feet from him. "Hey Zen! Come here for a minute would you?" he called out. Starzen smiled at him and made her way to where her brother stood. The two demons that had wanted proof were about to get it as they watched a tall girl with long sun-blonde hair that had stripes of moon-white running through it. Starzen had on a green kimono that was decorated with yellow Sacathiya (2) blossoms and a yellow obi to match, which hugged her very curvy body in all the right places. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a sliver tint in them. A beauty beyond words and comparison. As she stood next to her brother, Starzen turned to him and asked "Saiya eiamisu?"(3) He looked at her with clam, sweet eyes and told her of the conversation he was having with the two demon. "They don't believe that we are sister and brother and they are asking for proof. Could you give it to them please sis?" he asked.

Nodding her head, she turned to them and asked: "What are your names?" They looked her and fell into a deep bow which made her chuckle slightly. "There is no need to bow." she said softly. They stood up with shocked looks on their faces. _Is she talking to us? _they thought. "Yes she is talking to you." Inu-yasha replied as he heard their thoughts.(4) " I am Nekiron and this Kaire; we are trying to find out if Inu-yasha is telling the truth about you and him being siblings." they told her with bright yet determined eyes. Starzen continued to smile and said, " Yes he speaks the truth I am his ninua-kiamisu (5) now if you guys don't mind I have to speak to my baby brother about something important." With the argument settled they let them go with no questions asked about their relationship. The siblings started to walk away from the two demons once they were out of earshot, Starzen turned to him and said: "Inu-yasha you are getting older and there will be times where I can't always be there for you." He looked at her strangely, wondering what was the real reason for what she just said. "I know that Zen-chan." he replied.

She sighed and finished what she was saying to him. "Today is that day Inu-kun, I have to Sessho-kun and you." she said quietly with tears running down her moon-colored skin. Inu-yasha looked at her in disbelief. "Why do you have to leave Sessho-kun and I?" he asked. She looked at him with pleading eyes, because she didn't want to tell them the reason why she had to leave. "My reason for leaving Sengoku is because Kouga and his pack came and attacked Dosha, Saki and Kariti while I went to see Sesshomaru. I was lucky they were not dead when I got there but they were badly hurt." she said. Inu-yasha was mad, he couldn't believe that mangy wolf had the nerve/ balls to attack his sisters. "Inu-yasha." Starzen called. He looked at her with soft eyes. The one thing he hated more than Kouga was his sister in tears. "Starzen, please stop crying, you know that I can't stand to see you in tears." he told her. "I know but I can't help it." she replied in a teary voice.

Inu-yasha went over to her and held he in his arms, trying to clam her so she could finish what she had to say. "I'm sorry dear brother but I can't stay her with Kouga looking for me." she said. Inu-yasha understood this but didn't want her to go. Starzen looked at him and said "I will return in ten years time to see Sessho and you again, I promise." He nodded he told her that he would tell Sessho that she was leaving and that she would return in ten years to see us again. She looked at him and hugged him for the last time and started to head back to the house to help her sisters finish packing. Inu-yasha remembered that he had something to give her. He ran after and caught up to her smiling he said: "I just remembered that I had something to give you."

Starzen wonder what it was but before she could ask Inu-yasha wanted her to close her eyes and bend down. While her eyes were close he slipped a beautiful sliver necklace around her neck. It had sun and moon locket hanging for it. He knew that she would love it considering he had it made for her birthday but since she was leaving I would do him no good to keep it. "Okay you can open your eyes now Zen-chan." he said. As she opened her eyes she noticed something around her neck. Starzen reached to touch her neck and she brought the necklace up to her eyes and then looked at Inu-yasha. "It's a sliver sun and moon locket." he said as she opened it and saw the pictures of her mother, father, sisters and brothers. She started to cry again but this time they were happy tears. "I love it Inu-kun but why are you giving me this now." she asked. "I meant to give it to you for your birthday this year but you won't be here and it wouldn't do me any good to keep until you return so I decided that now would be a good time to give it to you. Happy Early Birthday!" he said.

She turned the looked over and saw it was engraved she read what it said; _To: the best daughter and sister that we could ever wish for. From: Mother and Father, Melandosha, Sakartaliya, Karitius, Sessohmauris and Inu-yashaus. Happy Birthday Dear! We love and are glad that you are apart of our lives. Because if you weren't our lives would not be the same. This is our gift to you. You are like the Sun- always shining making us feel warm and loved and you are like the Moon- constantly watching us and guiding us back home were we are safe. The pictures inside help make the empty feeling go away and remind you that we love you. Take Care Starzentareaus._

By the time she finished she had tears running down her face. Starzen hugged him tight and whispered "Thank you and I love you guys so much and I will miss you and Sessho-kun." He looked at her and said "You are welcome and we love you too and we are going to miss you too big sister." Starzen let him go and told him that she needed to get back to help Dosha, Saki, and Kariti finish packing and tell them thank you for the necklace. He let her go and said goodbye to his twin, his friend, his sister (6). As she was walking back to the house she said on the wings of the wind for both he mother, father and brothers could hear, "Goodbye Mom, Dad, Sessohmauris, and Inu-yashaus I hope to see you all again soon."

Sliverlita: Can you believe that I have finished Chapter Two. I thought I would never finish it.

Inu-yashaus: Your family keeps you busy that's why you don't get to finish a chapter until a week later.

Starzen: You have a point but we have to let her explain the numbers to all of her readers.

Silverlita: Thank you Starzen and now on to the numbers explanations.

(1)- the Kingdom of Moon is the name of domain that is ruled by Sesshomaru and Starzen and as mention it is in the west. I will explain at a later time about Sesshomaru and Starzen parts a rulers.

(2)- Sacathiya is a Moonairan bred flower/blossom the resembles a Iris but it is edible. It comes in different colors and only grows during the fall with lots of light.

(3)- "Saiya eiamisu?" Moonairan for "Yes brother?"

(4)- Inu-yasha can hear the thought of other people just like Starzen. There is a demon in the Moonaira-Shikon family that can read minds. Chapter Four will explain how this works.

(5)-"ninua-kiamisu" Moonairan for "older sister" Remember the word ninua from the first chapter you may have notice that it has san at the end of it. Ninua-san means "Oldest sister" Melandosha is older than Starzen and Starzen is older that Inu-yashaus.

(6)- To Inu-yashaus Starzen is his twin when she is in her half demon form, cause of the mind set of most people about hanyous. He didn't have a lot of friends growing up so Starzen is his best and only friend. Most importantly Starzen is he sister and one of the only people that knows how he feels. Not saying the other four siblings don't but three are nymphs on a goddess scale and the other is a full blooded demon but to have one person to understand you problems is a good thing.

Starzen: That takes care of the explanations and now it is time for our favorite authoress to go to bed.

Melandosha: We hope you enjoy this installment of Leaving the Only Home You Know.

Sakartaliya: Come back again to read Chapter Three.

Karitius: Your comments are welcomed.

All: Please review and Oyasumi nasai!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Land of New Beginnings:Welcome to Maka

Sliverlita: Hello everyone!! Sorry it has been so long for me to finish my story but my computer had died and now I have a new one and it is so awesome. Anyway we are now at Chapter Three and in this chapter we are meeting Tabby, and even though his name is not mentioned Kuroune. There is some action in this one so hold on to you seats.

Youko: Lucky bat demon he gets to meet Starzen first (he's pouting playful)

Starzen: Youko you get me for one whole chapter so don't worry about it and besides I won't even know it's Kuroune until you introduce us.

Sliverlita: Guys don't give my next chapter away!

Youko: She is right my lovely Naitiko-chan (1). The people will have to read and review to find out.

Sliverlita: On with the story!!!!!

A Land of New Beginnings: Welcome to Makai

As they passed through a portal Starzen stayed quite. She was worried if she had done the right thing or not. Dosha looked at her and said: "Not to worry you did the right thing and besides you know just as well as the rest of us that Sesshomarius and Inuyashaus can take care of themselves." Starzen looked back at Melandosha and told her: "I know that Dosha but I feel something is going to cause them to become distance from each other like a power struggle." They arrived at their destination and picked the perfect spot to resettle. Dosha walked over to the land and placed her hands on it and recited and old moonairan rebuilding spell. ''Stand back girls!'' she called out. The girls watched as the house reappeared before their eyes. Dosha, Starzen, Saki, and Kariti walked into the house and started to unpack. Starzen took her stuff up to her room and begun to unpack. As they finished, Starzen came back downstairs dressed in a tight-fitting light blue and silver tunic style dress that fell just above her knee and sat down.

Melandosha was in the kitchen cooking lunch when Saki entered the kitchen and said: "I'm worried about her; she is really quiet and sad." "I know Saki and I have just the thing for that." Dosha went into the living room and sat down beside her and said: "I know that you miss them a lot, we all do but I don't think Dad, Sesshomarius, and Inuyashaus would want you dwelling on you not being there to watch over them." Saki came and sat on her other side and included: "She is right. They would want you to be happy and besides you have nine more years before you have to see them again." Kariti came downstairs and walked over to her sister and gave her a hug before saying: "Besides while we are here we can find a fox demon teacher." Starzen looked at them and told them that they were right. "I guess I should go and look at my new surroundings." "That's our girl and you never know you might meet a nice guy while you are out." Saki said sweetly.

Looking at her, Starzen smiled and proceed to walk out the door. Starzen stepped out into the fresh air and breathed deeply. The air smelled like the air back in Sengoku. _I think I might just like this place. _She thought to herself. As she walked through the forest path into the entrance of the city she was surprise to see the different kinds of demons. _I'm the only Moonairan Demon. _She thought. The city was so full of life, demons of all sorts buying, selling, and trading things. Starzen picked up an apple from the cart of an old bird demon. She asked the old woman "how much did the apple cost?" The bird demon looked at her and saw that she bared the mark of Moonaira on her forehead (1). _Can it be? _The old bird demon thought. "How much?" she repeated. The old woman looked at her and bowed deeply, saying for you my majesty I would give my whole orchard to you to show my gratitude to you. Starzen smile sweetly and said: "Thank you so much for your offer but I don't want to take all of your crops. You can give as much as you like." The old woman's eyes filled with happy tears but her look of happiness turned into one of fear as three big bull demons came into the city.

"Who are they?" she asked the old bird demon. "They are King Shinnon's tax collector and they are the cruelest, ruthless, and heartless men in all of Makai." "Is that so? Well I don't know about that. I have an older brother and he can make them look like scared cows." She said as she thought of Sesshomarius. "We are here to collect the daily taxes in the name of King Shinnon!!" yelled one of the tax collectors. One of the collectors begun to hit the old woman. "You foul wretch you don't have enough to pay your taxes! I will just have to take your cart instead." The old woman begged and pleaded but they just hit her again. "Stop it!!!" She cried. They turned their attention on to her. "Quite you wretched woman, you have nothing to do with this." Said one of tax collectors. Starzen couldn't take any more of what they were doing to the woman. She hated to see the old woman in pain and it was pissing her off that they wouldn't leave her alone. "I will say it one more time, leave her alone because if you don't I will beat the living hell out of you." she told them loudly.

The tax collectors begun to laugh at the thought of a little girl beating them. Starzen's aura begun to change and so did her form. She was no longer a full blooded Moonairan; she was a Moonairan Spirit Kitsune youkai and she was enraged. As they continued to laugh and hit the old bird demon, she grabbed one of the tax collectors by the neck and snapped it. He was dead in seconds. The second tax collector turned to look to see where his friend went but found out all too suddenly what had happened to him as he saw his lifeless body on the ground. He turned around to see what or who had done this to his friend and he was staring down the blade of a sword and then up into cold, heartless sapphire eyes. Starzen had an evil smile on her face. "Didn't I tell you sons of bitches that if you didn't leave her alone that I would beat the shit out of you?" her voice was soft just barely above a whisper.

It had the same icy venom that Sesshomarius had when he faced an opponent. The tax collector shook and stammered but he couldn't move. Before he could beg for mercy, Starzen shoved the sword in his head and took it out quickly. His body fell lifeless just like his friend's. The third tax collector took out his spiked mace and swung it at her but he missed. She jumped in the air and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into five trees. When he land, he saw that she was standing over him with sword pointing at his heart. In the same eerie tone of voice she said: "You have two choices, One: leave this market and never bother these people again or Two: I kill you right here the choice is up to you unless you want me to make it for you."

He picked the first choice. Being a lady she let him go but not without breaking his nose and a message for this so-called King Shinnon. "Tell him if he wants to hurt anyone else that he will have to go through me to get to them." she said. The tax collector took off running and he didn't look back. Starzen wiped the blood off her sword and made it disappear back in to a charm that was a part of her bracelet (2). She had changed back into her old Moonairan self. Starzen turned around to the townspeople and saw that they were in shocked; she bowed to them and apologized for what just happened. It wasn't her intention for them to see her transform but she couldn't stand seeing someone get hurt. She asked if there was a place where she could get something to drink. A young man pointed her in the direction of a tavern. She thanked him and went in for a drink. Inside she saw more demons all of the eating and drinking.

The bartender walked over to her and greeted her. "Welcome to the Rose Tavern, I'm the owner and bartender Tabitha and your name?" She looked at her and noticed that she was few feet shorter than her with short golden brown hair with black stripes kind of like a Calico-coated cat. Her eyes were neon yellow green and she had on a green and white halter dress that hugged her curvy figure nicely and the most noticeable thing about her was the fact that she was a neko youkai and very friendly "My name is Starzentareaus but most people call me Starzen or Sereana (3)." she told her. They walked over to the bar and talked about different things. Tabby took great interest in her and Starzen did the same. Before they knew it they had became fast friends and best friends. "So Zen, what can I get you to drink?" Tabby asked. "Do you make a drink called Rose Wine?" she asked.

Tabby looked at her bright eyed and told her "yes I do, would you like one?" She shook her head in agreement. As Tabby made the drink, a young bat demon came and sat down beside Starzen. He was dressed in all black with a black hat to match. Around his neck was a necklace with a red gemstone on the end. His eyes were black and they had kindness in them. The bat demon told Tabby what he wanted to drink and waited for her to bring it to him. The whole time he was there the bat demon kept looking at her as if he knew her form somewhere but he couldn't place her. Tabb brought her drink and she brought the bat demon's Starzen finished her drink and told Tabby goodbye and that she would see her tomorrow. Tabby waved to her and continued to serving drinks to everyone. As she walked home, her mind went back to the bat demon. She wondered why he was looking at her so strangely. Starzen entered the house and noticed that it was quite. _"They must have gone to bed and I think I'm going to do the same."_ she thought to herself. Starzen climbed upstairs to her room and changed out of her dress and into her nightgown. She got in to bed and closed her eyes and fell fast asleep dreaming about her brothers and her first day in Makai.

Sliverlita: It took a while but Chapter Three is finally done but before I go I have to explain a few things.

(1)- The mark of Moonaira is the gold or purple crescent on the forehead of Starzen, Dosha, Saki, Kariti and Sessho. Inu doesn't have one yet he needs to master his full demon form.

(2)- Starzen's charm bracelet is not just jewelry it is where she keeps her weapons. Besides the sword there are other things on it like a staff, bow and arrow, and some other things.

(3)- In my profile explains this but I will give the short version. Starzen's full first name is Starzentareaus but to make it easier on people she will tell you to call her Starzen, Zen, Sereana, or Reana.

Sliverlita: Chapter Four is coming up soon but you need to Read and Review before I can do anymore typing and plus it give me time to finish hand-editing it. Well I'm off to bed. Arigato and Oyasumi!!!!!


	4. Kouga Returns and Youko Appears

Sliverlita: hello people we are heading into Chapter Four of Leaving the Only Home You Know. I think it's time for me to mention a rating change. From Chapter Three to the end of the whole story the rating is now Mature. Okay now that I have done that lets recap what has happened.

Ch.3 recap: The girls have move to Makai, Starzen checks out the town and runs into some trouble with King Shinnon's tax collector beating up on an old women. They won't leave the old lady alone after she had warned them twice. Starzen turns into her Moonairan Spirit Fox form and kills two of the tax collectors and breaks the nose of the third one and told him to give a message to the so-called King. After the fight; Starzen goes to the Rose Tavern and meets Tabitha and the two become fast friends. She leaves and heads home to find her sisters have went to bed and feeling tired as well she goes to bed.

Youko: The whole summary is at Chapter One. You will find the Disclaimer there as well.

Kouga's Return and Youko Appears

Starzen woke up the next morning to find that the house was quiet. She went downstairs to see where everybody was but notice that no one was downstairs. "Where did they go too, I wonder?" she said aloud. While she plundered this, she walked into the kitchen to find that her breakfast had been prepared for her with a note from Dosha. Starzen picked up the note and read: _Good Morning Zen-Zen! Saki, Kariti, and I have gone to see Sessho and Inu. Before you get upset, we were going to see if you wanted to come with us but it might not be a good idea for you to come with us. Kouga is still looking for you. We tell you more when we get back. Love, Dosha, Saki, and Kariti. P .S- I fixed breakfast for you. It's on the counter. _

After reading the note she sat down and begun to eat what Dosha fixed for her. Starzen couldn't help but to feel a little bit sad about not being able to go with them. "I understand that it's not safe for me to go back to Sengoku with Kouga looking for me but I wish that I could see Sessho so I can tell him that I'm alright." she said. She finished her food a put the plate in the sink so it could be washed. _Well since they are gone to visit Sessho and Inu, I might as well plant some flowers in the yard to make it feel more like home. _she thought. She went upstairs to take a shower and find something to wear. Looking through her closet she found a sundress she loved. It was black with spaghetti straps and a green vine that had pink daisies on it. She went to her dresser and pulled out a black lace bra and pink lace panties. After she got dress she slipped on her shoes and processed to head outside.

Now Starzen didn't plant flowers like normal people; her method of planting flowers and other plants was that like most Spirit Foxes. She scattered seeds of different kinds around the yard. and they begun grow the minute they hit the ground. Seeing the flowers bloom like that reminded her of Sengoku. The smell, sound and everything she missed it all but little did she know that her worst nightmare was 20 feet from her ready to pounce. Starzen felt the presence of someone but by the time she turned around the person was already on top of her. Her attacker had her pinned to the ground, as she opened her eyes to see who it was. To her horror, it was the last person in three worlds she wanted to see Kouga Okami the prince of the Eastern lands. "Hey sexy, is this where you have been hiding yourself?" he asked her. "Get the hell off of me you mangy wolf!" she yelled. Kouga looked at her with hurt eyes. "That's no way to speak to you future mate." he said squeezing her breast with his right hand. Starzen screamed as the memories of him raping her came back to mind. All she could hear was the sounds of her voice crying and screaming for him to stop and his voice telling her to shut up and take it.(1)

As the tears fell from her sapphire moon eyes, her aura as a demon miko shot up causing Kouga to be tossed back in to a few trees. Starzen saw this as her chance to run but he was back on his feet as well. He reached out and grabbed her on her sides, scratching her leaving four deep claw marks on her sides. Feeling the blood flowing from them she had no time to stop and heal herself. Heart racing and blood flowing out of the wounds she ran into the forest praying to every goddess that she could think of in hope of one of them sending someone anyone to save her. In the middle of the forest a young Spirit fox stood and he was deep in thought. He was tall with silver hair that was well cared for. His ears were large and pointed. The fox demon's eyes were gold like the sun but they had a greenish hue to them if he stood in the sunlight at just the right angle. His tail was one whole but it had spilt in three separate tails. He wore a tunic outfit that had light blue belt around his waist. The outfit itself was solid white and made with the finest silk that one could find in Makai. All in all he looked like a god and someone that any woman would love to have as a bed mate.

_"It's beautiful it will make a lovely addition to my collect but I would love to know the origin of this item."_ the spirit fox thought as looked at his new found treasure. Before he could finish his thoughts, he heard the sound of a young girl screaming and crying. He turned around to see where it was coming from. Starzen looked behind her to see if Kouga had managed to catch up to her. As thoughts begun to race though her head, she didn't look to see what or who was in front of her until it was too late. She ran head first into the male spirit fox. Starzen looked up to see who she had bumped into and was shocked to see that it was a male spirit fox (2). "I'm so sorry that I bumped into you." she said as she took an apologetic bow. The spirit fox came to eye level with her and smiled. "It's quite alright but if you don't mind me asking, why are you in such a hurry?" he asked as Starzen's scent hit his nose. _"Her scent is wonderful but fear is contaminating it." he thought. _She looked into his gold eyes and quietly said: "I'm being chased by a wolf demon that has hurt me before and has returned to do it again." He knew that the girl in front of him spoke the truth because he could smell the scent of a horny wolf demon in the area. "What has he done to you before that he is trying to repeat my dear demoness?" he asked looking into her blue silver eyes.

Lowing her head down to keep from crying she piped out in a sad voice: "He has raped me and I was only five years old when he did it and the reason he did it is because I refused to be his mate. I'm promise to someone else but he wouldn't hear it so one day when I was visiting my older brother, dad and baby brother, he found me in a meadow by myself and raped me." Tears started to fall down Starzen's moon-colored skin. It made the fox demon in front of her mad and upset. He has done some pretty bad things in his day but he would never do something like this. She felt the goosebumps on her skin as he looked at her. She was in a daze but she came out of it when she heard Kouga's voice calling: "Starzen come out come out wherever you are I have something big and long for you that I know you want." All she could do is shudder "I don't want to be raped again and I don't want to be his mate." she cried. He couldn't believe that a creature as low as a wolf demon would rape a girl of such beauty and power (3). When Kouga found her, he noticed that she was with another male and that he was a spirit fox like her. Getting angry Kouga said: "Who the fuck are you and why are you touching my soon to be bitch?" Before he answered Kouga, he turned to Starzen and introduced himself. "My name is Youko Kurama and you are…." Starzen looked at him and said: "My name is Lady Starzentareaus Silvelita Moonaira-Shikon but I prefer Starzen or Sereana." Bowing to her, he said: "It's a pleasure to meet you Starzen." to which she replied "likewise Youko Kurama."

By this time Kouga was getting pissed and impatient with all the pleasantries so he made a lunge for her but was stopped by a plant vine hitting him, sending him flying into a couple of trees. Starzen looked up to see Youko controlling the vine with the greatest of ease. She was impressed by his skill and grace and good looks. Kouga was back on his feet and tried to go after her again but this time he was caught by a pissed off Youko who had him by his throat. "To answer your first question, my name is Youko Kurama- prince of thieves and the reason I'm here is to keep demons like you from hurting someone a second time after they have told you that they are intended for someone else and that they don't want to fuck you." His voice was calm and eerie like hers when she took her fox demon form. Kouga tried to get away but Youko's grip on his neck was tight and unforgiving. "I should snap your neck or let one of my plants eat you." he had an evil smirk on his face. The wolf prince begged and pleaded for him to spare his life on the promise that he would never return to Makai and that he would never bother Starzen for the rest of his life. Kouga agreed to this and Youko let him go. He took off as fast as he had appeared.

Starzen was thankful that he had saved her from a fate worst then death but before she could thank him properly, Starzen fainted due to the blood she had lost during her chase with Kouga. Youko turned around to find her unconscious on the ground. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his home. Starzen woke up to the smell of the forest after a summer rain and the feel of silk on her skin. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that she wasn't wearing her dress anymore and that she had on a guy's shirt. Her eyes turned a mirror at the end of the bed. She looked at herself and noticed that she wasn't a little girl anymore she was by Moonairan law a women (4) but she couldn't help to feel that she was still a little girl. As she continued to look at herself, she noticed that her hair was turning snow white and her crescent mark was glowing. The door opened as her knight in shining armor walked through the door. He had her clothes folded in arms and a smile on his face. Seeing him smile like that made her heart melt and put a smile on her face. Youko couldn't help but to notice that she look hot in his shirt and that she looked even better with nothing on. "I see that you are awake now Starzen and I must say that you look beautiful with my shirt on." he said. She begun to blush at his comment. Chuckling softly at her rose colored blush he laid her clothes on the bed. "This is your home?" she asked as he sat down beside her. "Yes it is. Do you like it?" he asked her.

Even though she just came into the house she loved it. "I love it Youko it has an earthy feel to it." she told him. "I'm glad that you love it." he replied. Starzen felt at peace with him like the two of them belonged together. Youko was feeling the same way but didn't understand it. "Starzen I need to check the wound on your side." he said. She unbutton the shirt and took it off so he could check the wound. As his fingers touched her skin she felt the surge of electricity that came when their auras collided with one another. The shock didn't hurt it was quite pleasing. "You are from Moonaira?" he asked. Her scent was driving him crazy it took every ounce of self control to keep him from taking Starzen to bed and showing her that ookaims have nothing on kitsunes in the pleasure department. "Yes I am from Moonaira but I have family in Sengoku as well." she told him as he put a bandage on the wound. "There you go all better." he said as he kissed the bandage. Youko headed out the room to let her get dress. In the room Starzen's mind went back to what just happened between her and Youko. _"I think he likes me."_ she thought as she put her dress back on. Down in the kitchen Youko was making tea for him and Starzen when he heard the front door open and his best friend Kuroune came in with a smile on his face. "Hey Youko are you here, I have some information on our latest hit." he said.

Youko came out the kitchen to find out what Kuroune had to tell him. After hearing it he started thinking about how to handle it. As he looked up at the ceiling he saw Starzen coming downstairs like a beautiful angel. Kuroune remembered where he had seen her before then it dawned on him, he saw her in the Rose Tavern talking to Tabby. From what he had heard she was the one that beat three of King Shinnon's tax collectors without breaking a sweat. "Kuroune this is Starzen and Starzen this is my best friend Kuroune Koumori he lives here with me and Yomitsukumi Antan but you can call him Yomi." he said. She bowed to him and he bowed to her. Starzen took a seat beside Youko and decide to answer Kuroune's unasked questions. "Yes I'm the girl from what happened in the town square and yes I'm very strong but under certain circumstances I can't always fight some of my battles. Today would be a good example of that." she said. Their mouths fell open at the fact that she knew what Kuroune was thinking before he could say it. "I'm a mind reader a trait I have in my fire demon nature but It's also in my normal nature." she said to Youko who was thinking. "I'm a Moonairan Multi-Demon (5) which means I have more than one demon nature. I'm half kitsune, half inu, half kaki, half yuki, and half lighting. Four of my demon natures come from my mother and her side of the family and my dog demon nature comes from my father and his side of the family." she told them.

"Moonairans are pretty hard to kill but even harder to kill if they have demon blood like me and my two brothers but if we have see tragic or if we experience physical and emotional damage like being tortured and raped we might lose the will to fight or the will to fight becomes demon bloodlust. Back home it is called Undivided." she paused to let them get questions out. "How do you deal with it?"they asked her. "Most of the time I kill until someone comes along and stops me or kills me which there have only been three people to stop me without killing me and they are my sisters." she replied as she thought about them and how worried they might be. "Guys I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I need to head home and let my sisters know that I'm okay." said Starzen. She turned to Youko and said: "Can you walk me home? I don't know how much that mangy wolf values his life but he might try again if I walk by myself." Youko and Kuroune couldn't agree more on this. Growing up in Makai taught those two that not every demon is good about keeping their word. "Sure Starzen I can walk you home. Hey Bats (6) can you hold down the fort while I'm gone? He asked him as he walked her to the door. Kuroune nodded his head as he watched his friend go out the door with the beautiful demoness. "She might be the one that can rock his world and turn it upside down." he thought out loud.

As Starzen and Youko walked through the forest, they talked about Starzen and her family. "So you parents are what type of demons?" he asked. Starzen looked at him and said: "My mother was a Moonairan Spirit Fox and my father was a Sengokuan Dog Demon." He looked at her with a somber face noticing that she had said was instead of are. "How long have they gone?" he asked softly. "They have been gone for a few hundred years now." she said. Her voice was sad as she thought about her two teacher her parents. They meant the world to her and the fact that they were gone still bothered her. "I'm sorry to hear that. My parents are no longer living." he told her in a sweet soft voice that radiated the sadness of a child that has lost it parents. They remained quiet for the rest of the walk. Lost in thoughts of childhood and their parents. The two demons came in view of a large white house that had a large black oak table and eight matching chairs. The yard was teeming with flowers of all different kinds. On the side of the house there was a tree that has blossoms that looked like a star and the smelled of cherries. Youko turned to Starzen and asked: "What kind of tree is that one Starzen??" She looked at him and said: "The tree you are asking about is called a Star Cherry. It is only found on Moonaira and blooms in the winter and sometimes in the spring. My sister's name comes from this tree because my mother loved the blossoms and the fruit they would produce." He was amazed that she knew so much about the tree. "Who plants all the flowers, trees and shrubs if you don't mind me asking?" Smiling at him she felt the sense of pride that he had noticed her flower skills and knowledge. "I'm the one that planted all the flowers, trees and shrubs. "I was planting some more flowers when Kouga came and attacked me." she said.

Youko was about to say something when a girl with long hair that was black like the night and it was streaked blood red. Her eyes were midnight blue almost black and her face was full of worry and concern when she saw her sister and a demon that she didn't know. "Starzen, Are you okay? I've been worried that he hurt you again" she asked looking at her with happy eyes. Starzen ran up to her and hugged her tightly and replied: "I'm alright he didn't get me." Just as the Starzen let go of her sister the other two sisters came out and hugged her tightly breathing sighs of relief that she was okay. "Guys I would like you to meet the person who saved me." she said as she looked up at Youko as he smiled at the happy reunion. They girls looked at him and smiled. She took a deep breath and said: "Youko I would like you to meet my sisters. This is Melandosha M. Moonaira-Shikon, Sakartaliya H. Moonaira-Shikon and Kairitus M. Moonaira-Shikon and girls this Youko Kurama, he is the one that saved me from that mangy wolf and he even treated my wounds." The girls let go of Starzen and took deep bows to show their gratitude. "Thank you so much Youko-san" said Dosha. He couldn't help but to blush at their politeness. "You are welcome but please call me Youko or Kurama." he told them. It was one of those unwritten rules amongst Spirit foxes that you don't address one as san. "Okay Kurama we won't call you that anymore."Saki said in a sweet voice. Starzen was happy to see her sisters getting along with him.

Deep down in her heart and mind it felt like Youko belong with them. "Girls it's time for lunch. Let's give Zen-chan time to thank Kurama and say goodbye to him." Dosha told the other two. Saki and Kariti groaned as they turned to go in the house and get cleaned up for lunch. Dosha gave him a smile before saying: "Thank you Kurama for saving her. Whenever you are not busy stay and have lunch or dinner with us sometime you can even invite your friends." She turned to her sister and gave a wink before heading into the house. Starzen turn and bowed to him and said: "Thank you for saving me and treating my wounds I owe you one." He was blushing at her remark. He could by the seriousness of it that she meant to repay him anyway she could. "I will keep that in mind." he said with a sultry smile and a tone of voice that matched it. Something about that voice made her want to kiss him until the stars fell from the sky. She walked up to him and laid her head on his chest listen to his beating heart. Youko looked down at the curvy sun/moon haired demoness. He felt that he had found his equal someone worthy of being his friend and something more when the time was right. She looked up at him and stood on her tip toes. He wrapped his around her as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and then on the neck.

Sapphire moon eyes met gold sun eyes as the two looked at each other. Youko want to deep the kiss and Starzen wanted to taste Youko more but the moment was interrupted by Dosha saying: "Starzen, lunch is ready come inside before it gets cold!" Sighing, she looked at him and said blushing: "I have to go." Youko brushed his lips gentle against hers and said: "I have to go too; Kuroune is probably wondering what is taking me so long." They let each other go and proceeded to go their different ways. Before going into the house she turned around and asked him: "Will you always be my friend and protect me?" He turned back to her and said: "Yes I will be your friend and I will protect you. Just come and find me, Kuroune or Yomi." Smiling at what he said, she went into the house to join her family for lunch.

Starzen: Another chap finished. Now it's time for number explanations.

(1)- She is reliving what happened that day. I will explain this later.

(2)- Starzen has been told by her brother that most demons are aggressive and will hurt someone if they think the person is being rude. Also she doesn't know the difference between a male and female spirit fox.

(3)- Youko is B to A class Demon so that makes Starzen about a B class demon but she gets stronger as the story goes on.

(4)- Starzen is 200 years old. On Moonairia she is considered a woman. As we all know the earth age for women is 18.

(5)- Shoain-Zennian is the moonairan for the word Multi-Demon. It really means demon of parts or one with no separation between demon natures.

(6)- Koumori is the Japanese word for bat. Youko's nickname for Kuroune is Bat or Bats which is a little joke between the two. Kuroune calls Youko "Beautiful Fox or Warehouse" and they call Yomi "underworld or darkness".

Kuroune: well that is it for chap 4. Come back for chapter 5.

Starzen and Youko: Plz Review

All: Thank you and Goodnight!!!!


	5. just a little note

Authoress note: Konnichi wa Minna-san!!!!!! I'm still working on Chapter five which is coming out to be 13 pages long -.-. So til I'm finished with it I put the story on hiatus til I was finished and had the next three chapters planned out. Never fear, I 'm working on some new stuff as we speak. Just trying to figure I should go ahead and type what I have written this far and let you see it or should I wait. Give me you thoughts on it. Well got to go brother has a doctor's appointment.

~Silverlita Rosezina~


End file.
